The Giant War
by Opped
Summary: This is Percy Jackson and the seven fight in the Giant War. Rated T for possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

IT WAS A MUGGY day,August 18th to be exact. The giant war was today. My veins were practically pulsing with nervousness. I stood top of the Argo ll with Leo manning the helm. Festus scanning the sky with his memorizing ruby eyes. I knew everyone of the immortal world was nervous,be Gaea or a nymph. This was a day the gods,demi-gods and about everyone on our side was dreading.

Breakfast was boring to put it lightly. Nobody talked,we just looked at each other and ate. I did however,catch a glimpse of Jason's blue eyes,they were fuelled with determination. That's what I held in my green orbs. I ate my pancakes quickly and went back up on the deck. We had reached our destination.

"We here guys!"I yelled with reluctance. I heard stumbling below deck. I went to my room for my armor set. It was a simple set of greek celestial bronze armor. Helmet,check,chestplate,check,leggings,check,boots,check. Looks like all my armor fits well. I risked a glance a the clock,9:47,the blasted clock read. We had to meet Gaea on the battle field at 10:00 sharp.

I loomed at the battle below me. The unforgiving sun beating it's heat down on us. The monsters already fighting the demi-gods below us. Zeus or Jupiter whichever floats your boat,was dueling Phyphorion. The smell of blood burned my nostrils. The harsh _CLANG!_ of swords and shields plagued my ears. The familiar rush of energy snaked through my veins. "Another battle" I thought sourly.

* * *

**A/N Hey there readers! Like? enjoy? No? Yes? Reveiw! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE**_** OLYMPIANS**

* * *

I WAS READY,I had to be ready. For them,my family. I can not break,how much waws glue worth if it did not stick? How much use is a backbone if it broke? You guessed right,nothing,it was not worth anything. I was not worth anything if I broke.

The scolding heat heat showed us no forgiveness. Curse you,Apollo. "Leo!" I yelled. "Yeah?" He interrogated."Lower the rope ladder!" I commanded. "Aye Aye Cap'n!" The boy said while lowering said ladder. "Oi! Jason" I said."Yeah?" Said the blue eyed blonde."Can you fly around and study the battlefield?" I asked."Yeah,sure" Jason agreed. The mentioned boy jumped of the ship and disappeared in the winds. Man,he reminded me of a blonde_ Peter pan_. Hmm,I wonder if they got the last name:Pan, from the god of the wild. Darn you,ADHD.

A blindingly bright light shone in my vision. "Whaa?" I mumbled. "The most awesome god has arrived!" An annoying voice sang. "Oh Apollo it's just you" I muttered. "Just me? i'm wounded." The god said in mock hurt."Hardy har har,but seriously what do you need Apollo?" I asked said god."Nectar,and lots of it!" He said. We did not carry "lots of nectar" Mr .Sunshine."We don't have much,and why do you need it?,also can't you just summon some?" I rambled."Well the war number uno,number dos,I am weak now from fighting my bane." He explained. I heard squawking in the distance,then someone or something came behind me. Next thing I know,my world goes black. My last thought is _why does everyone on this ship seem to always blackout?_

* * *

**Hey there readers! Just I want to thank two people who gave me the charisma to carry on. So yay! So how are you guys doing? I'll try to update ASAP, And** **y'know Reveiw and all that good stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS "I HEARD A loud FREAAAAKK! A gryphon loomed over my head,looking at me fondly. "Oops,sorry" a familiar voice said quietly,as if not to alert anyone. "Who are you?" I mumbled,still groggy. "Carter" Carter answered. "Oh" "Wait! What are you doing here?" I panicked. "I ran into you and your ship." He said nervously. I sat up,looking at the boy. I looked to my left,where Apollo lay in a undignified heap. "Ah".

"Percy! Are you okay? We heard a thump!?" Frank's panicked voice called out. "I'm fine,Frank!" "So,magic boy,where were you headed?" I questioned. "Don't call me that and I was heading to Brooklyn." He answered,abit warily. Just my luck when I heard footsteps come up the stairs. "Hey Per- WHO IS THAT!" Leo's voice yelled,and set his hands on fire. "That is not important,Leo,you need not fret,he is friendly." I finished,authority lacing my tone. "Me and him" I gestured to Carter"need to speak privately." I said,emphasizing privately."I understand" he quickly left,probably off to fix some mmachine"What is your last name?" I questioned the 15 year old. "Kane" he replied. "So,Kane I have a feeling that if we tell anybody we met,the world will end. Do you feel it?" "Yes,yes I do,Percy,but why do we have this feeling?" He wondered. "I cannot talk long,Kane,I have a war to fight." "I noticed" he muttered. "What world are you from?" I asked,seriously getting a headache. "Egypt "myths" you could say,what about you?" My mind did a rewind,the Egyptian gods are real?what? "Greek and Roman gods." I replied without knowing. Then I actually got a hold of my thoughts. "What!" We both yelled in unison.

Mmmm, sorry for not updating! Reveiw if you wish! How'd you like my twist? I thought it'd be fun to add another character. Oh sorry for any mistakes! Fanfiction went cray!

;Opped Out


End file.
